


Pretty Face, Terrible Opinions

by Momma_Time



Series: Pretty Minds [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And bickering, Commoner alex, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, but not mean, just pure fluff, king thomas, royal au, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: A look into their meetings and sleepovers.





	1. Ideas and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A few of you were asking for more in this verse, so here's something I've churned out for you at 1-2am.  
> I hope it makes sense and that you like it. :0)

"I'm only saying that if you would just have the homeless build their homes to pay off any debts they'd have in buying one, it would really help. Especially if they have some kind of mental health condition, like soldiers with PTSD. It'd give them a sense of purpose, and it would give them a chance to build businesses in a set community. On top of that, have students design the housing and let the veterans vote on the design they like best."  
  
"Alexander, I don't think you understand how much that would cost the—"  
  
"Uh-uh. I'm not done. Businesses will be tripping over each other for the publicity of donating to the project. You wouldn't have to pay for much of this. On top of that, there are already independent groups who's whole purpose is to fund stuff like this."  
  
Thomas sighed, rubbing at his forehead with one hand and scribbling down notes with the other. "Fine, I'll see if anything can be done." The smile Alexander had spread across his face when Thomas caved in was worth the mild headache this was causing him. The project would look good for the crown, several businesses and contractors, and give incentives for students wanting to design public places. Estimating the final cost of it, however, would be a challenge.  
  
Oh well, he'd find a way to make some part of it work. They'd been on this topic, brainstorming, for about two hours now. Thomas was ready for it to be over for the moment.  
  
"What are you doing this weekend, Alexander?" He brought his tea to his lips and sipped delicately, noting how Alexander watched him intently. That was something he both liked and didn't like about Alexander. He had this narrowed focus that was almost overpowering when he directed his full attention to you. It even left Thomas unsteady sometimes, and they'd been enjoying these meetings for several months now; he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to it.  
  
"I finished all of my projects, and I'm ahead in other assignments. Probably sleep in or something. I need a day or two to do nothing." Thomas could tell. The young man always had dark circles under his eyes that left him looking like a walking corpse, especially if he was long overdue on sleep and food; it left him so pale and gaunt.  
  
"If you feel rested, perhaps lunch Sunday?"  
  
"That's—a lot sooner than normal for us. You sure it's okay? No kingly duties or whatever?"  
  
Thomas offered him a warm smile. "Alexander, I make time when I want to. I want to make time, so I'll ensure that you have my full attention if you decide to join me."  
  
He watched as Alexander thought on it, saw the cogs turning in his mind with the readjusting of his former schedule. The young man was always planning, always trying to ensure he had impeccable time management.  
  
Alexander blushed, fiddling with his own cup of tea and avoiding Thomas' eyes. "Could um, could I just stay the weekend?"  
  
Heavens above, yes.  
  
"I would be delighted to have you. I'll ensure there's a room prepared for you."  
  
"Not what I had in mind but okay," he heard Alexander mutter.  
  
"Wait, you want to—I wouldn't say no to that, but I want you to be comfortable." He loved how the blush darkened when he realized that Thomas heard every word. It was beautiful, and he wished that he could gently run his fingertips over the color that was spreading from his cheeks to his ears and down his neck.  
  
"And no one will care?"  
  
"If they do, they won't say anything." Thomas shrugged. It wasn't like anyone could tell him who he could and could not keep company with. "I won't be available for a large part of Saturday, but I'll be all yours Sunday."  
  
Alexander sagged in relief; the poor man had been scared of rejection. Thomas couldn't blame him; he feared the same thing.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll have someone come pick you up if you'd like." Alexander nodded, and Thomas immediately grinned. "Perfect. I look forward to it."  
  
"Me too." Alexander's smile was softer, maybe a touch shy, but no less joyful.  
  
\--  
  
Alexander's things were checked at the door, someone needed to ensure he didn't have any weapons or something, and then carry them up to Thomas' quarters. Thomas had snatched him up immediately and dragged him off for dinner; he relished the snort of laughter behind him.  
  
"Someone's excited."  
  
"You have no idea, Alexander."  
  
Their meal was simple, though it was the first food Alexander had had in a day or so, too busy to bother with eating. By the look on his face, Thomas came to the conclusion that Alexander was ravenous but restraining himself from shoveling it. Privately, he wouldn't have minded, and would likely encourage Alexander to relax. If things went well, if they went how Thomas hoped they would, then Alexander would need to go through special training, and table manners would be the first lesson. Probably.  
  
They chatted aimlessly during their meal and into dessert. After their dishes had been cleared, Thomas motioned for Alexander to follow him.  
  
"Does having coffee in the library sound appealing?"  
  
Alexander hummed. "Maybe for a little while. I really am exhausted."  
  
"I won't keep you up all night, I promise."  
  
"And tomorrow night?"  
  
Thomas met Alexander's smirk with one of his own. "We'll see."  
  
"Careful, I may end up being the one to keep you awake all night, talking your ears off."  
  
"That wouldn't be any different from our other meetings," he teased. It earned him a light swat to the stomach, and he laughed. "You know I'm right."  
  
"Yes, but I don't have to like it," Alexander argued petulantly.  
  
They were both smiling as they finished their trek through the grand corridors. Thomas was growing more fascinated and in love every day for the younger man, and Alexander was becoming smitten. For once, both were happy. Thomas was even allowed to cradle Alexander's hand in his own; he could do that now. It left him feeling giddy, like when he was a teenager and fancied one of the servant's daughters. They wound up friends instead, but still, that fluttery feeling was back, and Thomas wanted to cling to it with everything he had.  
  
When they arrived at the library, coffee was brought in soon after. The pair had already settled in on a couch together with Alexander tucked under one of Thomas' arms. Both had books in hand already, with a stack to be read sitting on a table nearby; Alexander couldn't pick just one. When Thomas finally noticed what Alexander was reading, he scoffed.  
  
"You're reading a biography about HIM?"  
  
Alexander glanced at the cover of the book and shrugged, "I like history, we share the same first name, I'm allowed to read about Alexander the Great."  
  
He sighed, faking the tone of someone who had to explain something to a child. "I need to tell you why he was a terrible human being."  
  
"Excuse you! He's called "great" for a reason." Thomas smirked, pleased that he ruffled feathers.  
  
"You poor thing. You just don't know what I do about that man."  
  
They bickered back and forth for a bit until Alexander stopped Thomas mid-rant. "Look. Let me finish the book so I have more solid opinions and then we can...discuss...this again later."  
  
"Ugh, fine."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Old man."


	2. Pretty Face, Pretty Fill-in-the-Blank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just a filler chapter.

The rest of their evening was spent with Alexander curling up against Thomas in the library as they read and drank their coffee. With that out of the way, they eventually migrated to Thomas' quarters for the night.

The place was huge, breathtaking in the ornate designs in the crown molding along the ceiling and the intricate lines and colors of tapestries. Everything dripped with royal coin in here. Alexander was in awe, a little envious, and also a touch uncomfortable. He wasn't used to this much wealth around him; Alexander didn't grow up with the best of the best. This was new, something he wished he had back when he was a kid, living on bread or whatever else his mom could manage to get for them. The opulence of the room and everything in it was something he could never have imagined seeing.

Thomas noticed how Alexander had stopped in the doorway to take in his surroundings; he wondered what was going through the young man's head, what he could be thinking about when looking at the wealth displayed here. He knew he had it good, far better than many, but he'd grown up with this and didn't really notice the splendor anymore. Seeing Alexander take it all in reminded him to open his eyes and look too.

"Alexander?" When the young man snapped out of his thoughts, Thomas smiled and gestured to a door. "The bathroom is in there, your clothes have been stored in that wardrobe over there, and towels are under the sink if you plan to shower before bed."

"Show me how to use the knobs? I have a feeling it's going to be overly complicated."

Thomas quickly agreed and led Alexander inside, showing him what knobs and buttons did what. Was it a little much for a shower? Probably. But Thomas enjoyed the expressions crossing Alexander's face as he fluctuated between impressed and almost insulted by the sheer over the top it was.

Alexander grabbed his clothes and hurried back in, Thomas telling him he'd take his turn when Alexander got out. The man turned in the doorway, seeming to have a question on his mind, but he made an aborted gesture and closed the door behind him.

\--

When both men had showered and gone through the rest of their nightly routines, Thomas crawled under the blankets and held them open for Alexander. The younger stood by the side of the bed and stared at the space next to Thomas as if he were questioning as to whether or not he was actually allowed to be here, be in this bed. Finally, though, Alexander crawled under the blankets, and Thomas draped the layers over them. Twisting around, he shut off the lamp by the bed and then turned to face Alexander. They stared at one another in the darkness, both marveling at how the other was actually beside them. Thomas opened his arms after a few minutes of this, and Alexander rolled over and scooted backward into them.

He felt so much smaller like this, Thomas thought to himself. But, Alexander had told him of his younger years, what he'd been through—keeping it vague but Thomas could put two and two together; he wouldn't break. Alexander was a lot stronger than his peers gave him credit for, and Thomas was thrilled to know how Alexander became who he is now.  
  
They talked quietly for a while, about everything and nothing, and they eventually fell asleep. Not before Thomas took a look at how adorable Alexander was when he was asleep. The young man never stopped going, like the Energizer Bunny or something, and it was strange to see him so still.  
  
He was so damn adorable...it was unfair.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays!


End file.
